Feliz Dia Papá
by Ginevre Colfer
Summary: Es el dia del padre, y Harry tiene que hacer una visita a un ser muy especial. Dedicado a todos los padres del mundo.


Papa, una palabra, 2 silabas y 4 letras. Significa tanto para las personas, _Papa._

Una de las primeras palabras que Harry oyó decir a sus hijos, la palabra que él nunca llego a pronunciar. La palabra que en su vida estuvo presente y a la vez ausente.

Hoy era el día del padre, cada vez que la fecha se acercaba, Harry no sentía otra cosa más que llorar, llorar de amor, de envidia y de ira. Llorar de envidia de saber que otro si lo tienen y no lo valoran y otros que piden a gritos al suyo y no lo tienen. Llorar de ira al saber que un monstruo se lo arrebato sin dar oportunidad a conocerlo, y de amor al saber que esa persona lo defendió a muerte, se sacrificio al igual que su madre, le dieron un regalo que el aun aprecia y siempre apreciara: La vida.

Y Ahí estaba, parado frente al cementerio del valle de Godric, con unas flores. Aun si atreverse a entrar...odiaba ese lugar, pero sabía que ahí estaba su padre. Levanto su cabeza revelando su vista húmeda y nublada, entro al cementerio.

Varias tumbas, todas con alguna flor recién cortada, limpia y perfumada. Vio la tumba de muchos que él conocía y que murieron. Vio la tumba de Remus lupin. Con unas rosas de color rojo y amarillas.

_Teddy anduvo por aquí_-Pensó Harry y no pudo evitar que una traviesa lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Odia el solo hecho de que teddy tendría que ir a un cementerio para ver a su padre, esa luz de dios no merecía lo que le pasaba, aunque si lo pensamos más profundo...nadie lo merece.

Siguió caminando hasta divisar una tumba, con apenas una flor. Se acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella, mirando lo sucia que estaba, pero sus letras aun seguían marcadas ahí:

_James Potter_

_Nacido: 27 de marzo de 1960_

_Murió: 31 de octubre de 1980_

_Lilly Potter_

_Nacida: 30 de Enero de 1960_

_Murió: 31 de octubre de 1980_

Ahora deseaba que esas frases desaparecieran, que las tumbas se fueran y que sus padres aparezcan, pero claro ese era uno de los tantos deseos que pedía a las estrellas. Sonrió cuando Ginny le preguntaba que pedía y el respondió: Un deseo. Ginny siempre decía que no era mucho pedirle a todas las estrellas un deseo, pero lo que ella no sabía era que el pedía a cada una el mismo deseo: Un papa y una Mama.

Desato la cinta que mantenía amarrada a las flores y la dejo a un costado. En un frasquito con su varita las lleno de agua y coloco 5 flores a cada uno.

-_Hola-_Logro pronunciar antes de que las lagrimas lo interrumpieran. Odia esos momentos, en los que tenía que arrodillarse a una caja de cemento para poder hablar con ellos. Lo odiaba y daría cualquier cosa por tener 1 minuto que hablar con ellos, en persona de padre e hijo.

Miro al cielo y sonrió, sabía que sus padres jamás lo iban a desamparar que siempre estarían ahí para él, tal vez no a la vista, presente y a la vez ausente.

-Los amo, ¿saben?-Dijo, comenzó lo que siempre decía cada año.- Nunca podre agradecer lo que hicieron por mí, jamás llegare a cumplirles como ustedes lo hicieron conmigo, gracias a ustedes hoy me puedo considerar feliz, tengo una esposa y tres bellos hijos a quienes amo, y todos gracias a ustedes, gracias, papa por protegerme y quererme...Gracias mama, por sacrificarte por arrollarme en tu seno de consuelo, gracias por estar ahí..Feliz día Papa, Feliz día del padre...-Una suave brisa le confirmo que sus padres estaban ahí, y el sentía su presencia. Volvió a sonreír. Llevo su mano a sus labios y deposito un beso que rápidamente fue a parar en cada una de las lapidas. Sus gafas se empañaron y se los limpio sin quitar la vista de las lapidas.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, se dio vuelta y miro a su hijo mayor: James Sirius.

-¿_Estás bien, papa?-_Le pregunto.

-_Sí, Hijo_-Se levanto del suelo y sacudió sus pantalones. Beso la cabeza de su hijo y lo cargo en sus brazos. Miro por última vez las tumbas y emprendió paso hacia fuera del cementerio, donde lo esperaba el resto de su familia.

-¡_PAPA!-_grito una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, Harry sonrió y la cargo también. La niña beso su mejilla rápidamente ya que su otro hermano reclamaba la atención de su padre.

-Feliz día papa-Dijo Albus.

-Gracias hijo-Le sonrió y todos subieron al auto. Harry arranco el auto y lentamente se fueron, sin percatarse de que 2 personas los veían.

Una de ellos lanzo un beso al aire.

-_Gracias, hijo_-Y la imagen desapareció.


End file.
